Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Gabriela completes in her favorite game, she earns $450$ points. Gabriela already has $210$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $2030$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Gabriela needs to complete to reach her goal?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Gabriela will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Gabriela wants to have at least $2030$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 2030$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 2030$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 450 + 210 \geq 2030$ $ x \cdot 450 \geq 2030 - 210 $ $ x \cdot 450 \geq 1820 $ $x \geq \dfrac{1820}{450} \approx 4.04$ Since Gabriela won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $4.04$ up to $5$ Gabriela must complete at least 5 levels.